8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant's Forest
The Giant's Forest is a forest near Corneria. The entire story begins in this place with Fighter and Black Mage walking through it to find the Cave of No Return. Story Fighter was leading Black Mage though the forest one day until the titular mage inquired as to why they were just wandering around aimlessly. Fighter explained that they were looking for the Cave of No Return to find the Armor of Invincibility. When Black Mage pointed out the flaws in logic with his statement Fighter couldn't give a convincing response and Black Mage declared that he would pick all future adventures. Black Mage later asked Fighter if he had any clue as to where they were going. Fighter assured his friend that he knew exactly where they were going but upon telling Black Mage that he was following a certain pair of tracks, Black Mage had no option but to tell Fighter that they were following their own tracks and going in circles. Fighter's response was less than urgent so Black Mage decided he would lead the two of them out. Black Mage starts by getting his bearings straight, first by paying attention to the strangely purple rock formation. However when that rock turns to be a Giant, Fighter steps forward to protect his friend only to find he has run away and left him to fend for himself. Fighter tries his best to stand up to the monster but it simply swings his club and pummels him right into the ground. Meanwhile Black Mage is running away as fast as possible only to get tripped up by Thief. As things are looking bad for Fighter he is forced to leave the Giant no choice and reveals his best strategy; he runs away, much to the Giant's annoyance. Meanwhile Thief is trying to get Black Mage's gold forcing him to reach into his robes and produce his knife. However a simple parry from Thief causes the knife to fly out of Black Mage's hand leaving him in a dire situation until Fighter zooms by and picks him up in the process. As Thief contemplates what's just happened he notices a solar eclipse which the Thief's Almanac hadn't mentioned. He is then trampled by the Giant making him cry out for a White Mage. While Fighter runs Black Mage consults his strategy guide and reveals the Giant's hit points. Fighter's response is less then enthusiastic but Black Mage has a plan, claiming that blasting it with a fireball should result in an outcome similar to blasting anything else with a fireball. After Fighter tells him how much the wording of his plan sucked Black Mage tells him to distract him whilst he readies a spell. However Fighter's blade doesn't even register to the Giant when he hits him with it. The Giant starts slaughtering Fighter while Black Mage simply reads unrelated matters in his guide. After Fighter is thrown to the ground with his will to live shattered Black Mage readies up his ultimate spell and unleashes a Hadoken. A mushroom cloud pierces the sky and all that remains are the two warriors and a crater where the forest once stood. Fighter is a little annoyed at how they were almost killed by the blast but Black Mage sees the positive and remarks they're no longer lost. Thief meanwhile hangs from one of the few remaining trees remarking that the Thief's Almanac didn't mention anything about atomic blasts either. Category:Locations Category:Locations Destroyed by the Light Warriors